I Found You
by Sereffin
Summary: Theodore Nott recibe una noticia que cambiará su vida, lo que lo lleva a cuestionarse a si mismo. Él es una buena persona? Ha perdido la inocencia? Una extraña chica ayudará a responder sus interrogantes. - FIC HECHO POR EL RETO "TE RETO CON UNA CANCION"


_I found you, in the darkest hour__  
__I found you, in the pouring rain__  
__I found you, when I was on my knees__  
__And your light call me back again__ ._

"_Estimado señor Nott:_

_Le informamos por la presente que su padre, Marcus Solomon Nott, prisionero Nº 621, Celda B1212, sector Este, fue hallado muerto sin signos de violencia alguna, ni tampoco enfermedad, tanto mágica como muggle. Nuestros magos forenses lo han calificado de muerte natural a las tres de la madrugada del día de hoy, aproximadamente. _

_Una copia de la misiva fue enviada a su madre, la señora Vanessa Anne Nott Burke. Le recomendamos contactarse con su abogado mágico para comenzar con los trámites pertinentes (entierro, inicio de la sucesión, etc.)._

_Lamentamos mucho su pérdida y le brindamos nuestro más sentido pésame._

_Atentamente, Tobias Matheus Fayt_

_Director General de Azkaban._

_Departamento de Seguridad mágica."_

— Nott. ¿Qué diantres te pasa? Te has puesto blanco como un fantasma… — comentó una voz aguda y preocupada, Pansy Parkinson, posiblemente. Al fijarse, vio como intentaba, en vano, espiar para poder leer lo que decía. Una chica muy curiosa.

Sin molestarse en brindar respuesta alguna, Theo, pálido como la cera, salió del Gran Salón, pero con dignidad, sin perder la calma, como correspondía a alguien de su status. Algo, no sabía qué, se había roto en su interior. Caía y caía, perdiéndose para siempre.

Mientras salía, se preguntó por qué lo había afectado tanto. No había querido a su padre ni su padre a él, para qué mentirse. Lo habían criado bajo estricta disciplina, allá en Alemania. Marcus, de alguna forma (magia, presumiblemente), había logrado evadir la persecución hecha a todos los Mortífagos tras la caída de Voldemort. Había sido uno de los más allegados, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto; al dispararse la noticia de que su Señor había desaparecido, él mismo, junto a su esposa y el pequeño Theo, huyeron a toda prisa de su mansión de Gran Bretaña.

Su infancia allí no había sido nada fácil: más de una noche Theo se había ido a su cama sin cenar u obligado a hacer tareas difíciles y desagradables, como matar a sus propias mascotas, por faltas mínimas, como no poder recitar a todos sus ancestros, hasta veinte generaciones, o no recordar con exactitud el año en que los duendes finalmente se revelaron contra los magos. Esgrima, filosofía, retórica, arquería, gimnasia, historia y literatura (tanto muggle como mágica) su padre había querido que su hijo absorba todo lo posible. Sin embargo, Theo nunca parecía alcanzar sus expectativas, por el motivo que fuera, pese a que contestaba sin dudar las preguntas, asistía a las lecciones a las que su mismo padre le daba… Marcus nunca admitía si sus interrogantes estaban o no bien respondidos. Se limitaba a mirarlo con indiferencia. Nunca una palabra de aliento, ni mucho menos, amor… No lo hacía por ningún motivo altruista, claro… Marcus sabía que el poder debía sustentarse en varias cosas… entre ellas, inteligencia, dinero, carisma. Él mismo contaba con todo eso, claro, pero su edad jugaba en contra. Theo, en cambio, sería el peón perfecto. Lo había moldeado a su antojo. Era, probablemente, el más duro, inteligente y poderoso de su generación. De todos modos, pese a vivir en Alemania, su padre (nunca supo por qué, ni había osado preguntar) no había querido que fuese a Durmstrang, así que, en cambio, lo envió a Hogwarts, donde por primera vez había hecho un amigo: Draco Malfoy. Pese a que discrepaban en muchísimos aspectos (Theo era más astuto, sabía contenerse; a Draco le encantaba ser el centro de atención, era, probablemente, la persona más popular de todo Hogwarts). Pudo encontrar, por fin, su propia personalidad. Cada año en Hogwarts era como una bocanada de aire fresco, mientras volver a casa era volver a someterse al dominio paterno, y a las torturas, ya habituales. Su madre no contaba, sólo era una extensión de su padre, su sombra. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella ahora que su esposo había muerto.

De repente, se percató de que… algo estaba mal… algo no encajaba. Su padre había sido encarcelado (junto a Lucius Malfoy, entre otros) por entrar ilegalmente al Ministerio de la Magia, más precisamente, a la Sala de las Profecías. El Señor Tenebroso estaba furioso, era algo sabido. Potter había logrado huir, con un objeto que le daría poder, a la vez que era un golpe para Voldemort, claramente. Al ser ambos los cabecillas, Lucius y Marcus, habían sufrido sus castigos correspondientes. Ambos habían sido atacados en su talón de Aquiles: Lucius, observando como su hijo era convertido en un Mortífago más (el mismo Draco le había mostrado su Marca) y le daban una misión ultrasecreta, aparentemente imposible de cumplir (Draco ya no asistía a clases y dormía poco o nada. Lucía enfermo y no quería contestar las preguntas de sus amigos, de qué estaba haciendo), Marcus, con su libertad… O eso creía. Lo pagó con su vida.

Suspiró, aliviado. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por, al menos, ser asesinado en la noche. No tenía tantas esperanzas de eludir la Marca, aunque… probablemente, lo más seguro fuese alinearse de una vez con el bando ganador… Su vida estaba antes que la de unos cuantos muggles.

Al mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta que había llegado, sin saber cómo, al Bosque Prohibido, y que se había adentrado bastante en él. "Al diablo", pensó Theo de mal humor "Espero que no vengan a molestarme, no tardará en conocerse la noticia, de que mi padre fue asesinado". Se tumbó en el suelo, mirando las estrellas rememorando aquellos lejanos años en Alemania, donde ellas eran sus únicas y mejores amigas. "Orión, el Cisne, el Cochero, Libra…" recitaba en su cabeza el nombre de todas las constelaciones, cortesía, claro, de su padre.

— Disculpa… ¿Qué es eso que estás recitando? — susurró una suave voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo.

— Que caraj… — saltó, sorprendido, golpeando su cabeza contra un grueso tronco, quedando algo aturdido.

— ¿Estás bien? — le respondió la voz con tranquilidad. — Déjame verte.

Sin poder responder, pues el golpe le dolía, y mucho, reparó en que salía sangre de su cabeza. Mucha sangre… Odiaba la sangre, nunca había podido cazar, el mero hecho de contemplarla lo hacía marearlo y descomponerlo y esta vez, no era la excepción. Se sintió débil y enfermo casi al instante. Sintió que su conciencia lo abandonaba…

_I wanna put my hands on her hand__  
__Feel the heat from her skin__  
__Get reckless in the starlight__  
__I'm moving to the beat of her heart__  
__I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

Y así, más o menos, fue como conoció a Luna Lovegood. Nunca supo cómo, ella sola lo llevó a una cabaña, justo en medio del bosque.

— ¿Qué mierd… Dónde estoy? — preguntó, tocándose la cabeza, aunque esta vez, afortunadamente, no tocó sangre. De hecho, salvo por un leve mareo, se sentía casi bien.

Una cabeza se asomó justo encima de él sonriéndole levemente.

— Eso es una pregunta difícil. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué o quienes somos realmente? ¿Somos reales? ¿De dónde venimos? – decía en tono soñador y levemente curioso, como una niña de seis años acabando de repetir las aventuras de su primer día de clases. – Si quieres saber nuestra ubicación actual, estamos en la cabaña de Hagrid, que muy amablemente, accedió a prestarme su casa hoy. Las noches de Luna nueva son las mejores para ubicar a los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, ¿sabes? Y de repente, te encuentro desvanecido, en medio de un charco de sangre… Claro, los torposoplos, en condiciones normales, pueden embotarte, si logran meterte en tu cerebro, a través de tu oído. – prosiguió, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Theo intentaba procesar lo que escuchaba. – En cambio, si tienes una herida abierta, penetrarán aún más eficientemente en tu sistema, logrando incapacitar a las personas. Suerte que contaba con mi provisión de ciruelas dirigibles. — acabó, en tono triunfal.

— Bueno, gracias — repuso en tono seco. No sabía qué eran los torposoplos, pero su debilidad hacia la sangre provenía de, más probablemente, cuando su padre lo había obligado a degollar a su conejo mascota, al equivocarse en una de sus preguntas filosóficas. — Creo que debería irme… — mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

— Espera — repuso Luna, deteniendo su avance. — Has perdido mucha sangre, pasarás la noche aquí. Además, te daré un amuleto contra los torposoplos… aunque los haya expulsado, ellos pueden volver a infectar a alguien que ya ha sido atacado — explicó, mientras revisaba en sus bolsillos. — Siempre tengo amuletos de éstos. — sacó una pulsera, un aro de madera, con un dije en forma de cabeza de águila. — Los torposoplos odian la madera de serbal, así que cuida de no quitártelo — dijo, en tono solemne.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — interrumpiéndola de mal modo. — Tú eres amiga de Potter, odian a los Slytherin, ¿no? — estallando, por fin, soltando la tensión acumulada. —Piensan que nosotros simplemente elegimos ser malvados, racistas y asesinos. Que no nos amenazan durante años… Fui criado para ser un arma, un instrumento de guerra, para no tener sentimientos ni vacilar a la hora de matar. Una niña como tú no logrará detenerme. – se incorporó de todos modos y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir.

— Realmente no te conozco —dijo, en voz muy baja, enrojeciendo. — Es sólo que creo que todos somos incomprendidos, de alguna forma. Estás hablando con "Lunática" Lovegood. La sin amigos, la loca que cree en cosas no comprobadas aún. Todos los días mis cosas desaparecen, mis libros aparecen rotos o dibujados – encogiéndose de hombros. — Creo en la gente. Todos merecemos una oportunidad. Estás tan metido en esto como todos nosotros. Eres una víctima más de esta guerra — suspiró. — Se que no somos amigos, pero puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Estás mal por otra cosa, ¿no es cierto?

— Sólo… — cerrando los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. — Murió el hombre que hizo de mi vida un infierno, mi padre. Lo odiaba ¿es eso normal? Me odio, por odiarlo, por no haberlo conformado nunca. No me dio amor. Era un objeto en sus manos…

— Entiendo…

— No, no entiend-

— Entiendo — dijo con aspereza — estás triste por haber sido adulto desde pequeño, por tu infancia perdida. Estás feliz por haberte librado de él. Estas confundido porque ¿qué clase de persona odia a su propio padre? Mira, no lo conocí, pero te educo bien y te dio de comer. Es más de lo que pueden decir muchos. En cuanto a ser criado sin amor… mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho. Crecí con mi papá, y él hace lo que puede por ocupar dos papeles. No es perfecto, pero me ama… Me estoy desviando — sonrió levemente — yo creo que te quería, Theo. O, al menos, se preocupaba por ti.

Theo se calló, mientras analizaba lo que la chica decía, y el nudo en su garganta se aligeró un poco.

— Mi padre mató mi capacidad de amar. No quiero a nadie. A nadie le importo.

— A mi me importas, Theodore — dijo, sonriendo y saliendo de la cabaña, para dejarlo descansar. — Debes descansar, nos vemos mañana en Hogwarts — agregó, estrechando su mano — buenas noches.

Al irse, Theo notó que ella había dejado algo en su palma. La pulsera. Se sonrió.

_I wanna put my hands on her hands__  
__Feel the heat from her skin__  
__Get reckless in the starlight__  
__I'm moving to the beat of her heart__  
__I was so lost until tonight, tonight_

En su primera misión como Mortífago, le encomendaron acabar con una familia de magos, los Whitelaw (salvo la esposa, que era hija de muggles), junto a un tipo medio chiflado, un tal Williamson. La historia era simple: en medio de la noche lo fueron a buscar a la Sala Común para llevarlo frente a Lord Voldemort, quien le dejó en claro lo afortunado que era de dejarlo seguir viviendo, que sentía y le apenaba muchísimo la muerte de su padre, pero que él mismo aseguraba la máxima protección a sus fieles seguidores (una indirecta clarísima, pensó Theo) y para finalizar, que contaba, por descontado, con aportes monetarios por parte de la familia Nott a la causa.

Entraron en la casa con el hechizo Alohomora, Theo se propuso acabar de la forma más limpia y rápida, por lo que localizó al dueño de casa y le arrebató la varita, listo para asesinarlo pero Williamson tenía otros planes.

— Tú, escoria, verás lo que les sucede a la mierda como tú, cuya sangre deshonra e impurifica la magia. — gritó. — Crucio!

Theo, sin atreverse a intervenir, miró desaprobadoramente a su compañero asignado, pero el otro mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo.

— Y ahora… Incarcerous! — pronunció, apuntando al desdichado hombre, mientras unas gruesas cuerdas lo envolvían — mataré a tu esposa frente a tus ojos… de todos modos, considero que podrías haber tenido un mejor gusto, ¿no crees? — riendo burlonamente — Nott, tráela. Ahora.

Como un zombie Theo recorrió la casa, haciendo como que no escuchaba los gritos de la victima (escuchó que Williamson invocó un Sectusempra) ni el sonido de una niña llorando, para obligar a punta de varita, a una asustada señora que estaba lívida. Theo no podía mirarla a la cara, pero la señora fue valiente, en ningún momento soltó una lágrima. Caminaba a paso enérgico, como si quisiera, de una vez, liquidar el asunto. Antes de llegar, tomó a Theo del brazo, lo detuvo y lo enfrentó:

— Tú no eres como el otro. Salva a mi niña — le susurró al oído, rápidamente, su cabello rozando la oreja de Theo.

Al llegar, vio que el señor Whitelaw estaba totalmente cubierto de su propia sangre, pero consciente y, al ver aparecer a su esposa, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer. Ella miró duramente al agresor. Éste sonrió.

Bien, Sangre Impura, dile adiós a tu esposo – apuntándola con su varita. Luego, cambió de idea, y dijo – ¡Incarcerous! Tengo mejores planes – anunció, con sonrisa de maniático, a la pareja y al aturdido Theo. Salió corriendo y trajo a la pequeña niña, que debía tener no más de diez años. – Primero, castigare a la cría, por culpa de sus padres. Una cosa como ella no debería existir, ¿no lo crees, compañero? – preguntó, mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

Los padres, amordazados, soltaron gritos de protesta y terror, que quedaron inmediatamente ahogados por la mordaza. La niña gritaba, completamente aterrorizada, cuando aquel maniático la forzó a acercarse y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, forcejeando. Theo, furioso, reaccionó sin pensar:

— Avada Kedavra! — gritó, apuntando a Williamson, que, inmediatamente, cayó muerto.

Theo, luego, se acercó a la pareja, que lo miraban asustado, sin saber si debían o no confiar en él.

— Perdónenme, pero debo matarlos. Dejaré viva a su hija, nadie sabía que tenían una — murmuró, mirando, por fin, a la señora Whitelaw a los ojos, a lo que ella asintió fervientemente, para luego, sonreírle. — Bien — asintió Theo, acercándose, primero, a la niña, que lo miraba, con su boca abierta en un grito mudo — Desmaius! — luego, se acercó a la pareja. El señor Whitelaw ya había muerto, producto de los cortes y los abusos cometidos por Williamson. Theo le cerró los ojos, repentinamente apesadumbrado. Luego, apuntó a la señora. — Nadie dudará cuando diga que su esposo mató Williamson, de todos modos, es un patán al que nadie echará de menos. – ella le sonrió en respuesta. — Avada Kedavra!

Antes de salir de la casa, dejó la pulsera que Luna le había dado, en la mano de la pequeña niña.


End file.
